Justice League Camping Trip
by LeeLeeBoo
Summary: Camping trip with the 6 out of the original 7. It's has couples in it BM/WW and HG/GL. It's has romance and humor in it also a little smut going on at night time and bath time. Chapter 4 is up! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Just getting there and getting settled

Justice League Camping trip (6 out of 7 League members this is after J'onnz lefted)

The original seven decide to take a vacation. They all earned the last time they all had a vacation was the last time they were all in the medical bay seriously injured or when they were seriously sick. So they all were going to take a vacation for 3 days. They decide to go camping in the woods. They all met at Bruce's house and drove from there in a van.

Wally: I'm so freaking excited

Shayrea of course got put next to him in the back with John she wonder if she could share a tent with him they were dating and sharing the same bed already. It was a 6 seat van. Three seats in the back and three in the front. Clark was driving Diana was sitting in the middle of them listening to the radio. Bruce was looking at the map.

Wally: John, Shay play I spy with me

Shayrea: Nope

John: You sound like a little kid Wally.

Wally: Pretty Please with sugar on top. Yummy sugar

John: Like you need it

Wally: Good point I had some before we left

Shayrea: That explains it

Wally: Please play with me

Bruce: Just play with him so he'll shut up

Wally: You want to play Bruce?

Bruce: Ye- No

Wally: Awwww you had my hopes all high then you said no

Bruce: I have to look at the map and even if I could I wouldn't

Wally: stick in the mud

Bruce looked over the seat and gave him a bat glare.

Wally: Take Shayrea and John not me

Bruce turned around with a smirk on his face

John: Fine

Shayrea: Alright

Wally: I spy something green and tall

Shayrea: Tree

Wally: Good job

Wally: I spy something pointy and green

John: Tree

Wally: Wow you guys are good at this

Wally: I spy something

Shayrea and John: Tree!

Wally: Wow can you two read mind how did you know I was going to say that.

Clark: turn coming up which way

Bruce: Left

Diana: You said left right?

Bruce: Right

Clark: Right it is

Bruce: I said Left

Clark: Ohh you sure I swear you said right?

Diana: Yeah didn't you hear me I asked if he said Left and if he was sure it was right. It Left right?

Bruce: Right it's Left

Clark: I'm so confused

Bruce; Just go left

Clark: You're sure your right, right?

Bruce: Ri-Cut that out just go Left

Everybody laughed even Bruce did.

They arrived at the clearing it was near a cave, that had a water fall behind it and the spot was near the Lake.

Clark: Were here everybody out.

Wally: Top floor swim wear and sport equipment

Everybody just groaned and shook their heads

They unloaded everything and started to set up.

Shayrea: I want to share a tent with John

John: Really?

Shayrea: Hello big scary forest you're my boyfriend you're going to protect me at night.

Wally: Then I protect Diana

Diana: I want to sleep in a tent with Bruce

Bruce turns and looks at Diana with confused look on his face.

Diana: No offense Wally but, I feel safer around Bruce than you

Wally: Why's that

Diana: You never protect me when were together, actually I always get hurt around you

Wally: Name one time

Diana: The time you said you'd catch when we did a trust time, or the time with the chili in the kitchen or the one time-

Wally: I only said name one time fine I share a tent with Supes

Once the tents were set up they made a fire.

Wally: Wood check, Stones around wood check, Superman check

Clark: Why did you just say Superman Check?

Wally: Use you heat vision to start to fire

Clark: Fine watch out

He starts up the fire they sit there watching the fire for a good 30 minutes.

Diana was just sitting there. Had a leg crossed over another and a look on face that shows panic.

Clark: Ahhh Diana what's wrong

Diana: Nothing why do you think anything's wrong?

Bruce: The way you're sitting and the look on your face

Diana: Ok something is wrong

Clark: What's that?

Diana: I can't find the bathroom

All the guys go from worried faces to a smiled to a burst of laughter even Bruce was on the ground laughing.

Diana looked over at Shayrea who looked like she had to go to the bathroom too.

Diana: Guys come on where have you been going to the bathroom?

They all stop and had surprised looks on their faces

John: You girls never been camping have you?

Diana and Shayrea: Nope

Shayrea: Now really where are the bathrooms

Wally: Ahhh I been going behind a tree

Diana: Wally! There's a bathroom don't need to do that

All of the guys' faces just go into a worried look

Shayrea: Wait all of you have been…

All the guys nodded

Diana: and that's the only kind of bathroom out here isn't it

All the guys head nodded

Diana and Shayrea faces go to a frown.

Bruce: The only thing I have to say is hold it for three days or go in the woods.

Shayrea: You guys won't look right?

All the guys nodded

John: Go a little away from the camp to be on the safe side Shay

Shayrea: Alright just keep the fire light so I know were the camp is

Clark: Watch out of poison ivy and I'm not talking about the villian

Shayrea: It's green and had have leaves of 3 right?

Wally: Yes

Shayrea comes back in 2 minutes

Shayrea: Your turn Diana

Diana: You guys promise you won't look right?

Guys: Right

Wally: Left!

Everybody: Shut up Wally!

Wally: Wow nobody's got a sense of humor

Diana came back

Diana: I guess that wasn't so bad

Shayrea: What's for snack?

Clark: Smores one of my favorite

Bruce: Wally you're only allowed to have 3

Wally: How come

Bruce: You're already on a sugar high don't you to be on more of one.

Wally: Again you're a stick in the mud.

Bruce gives Wally a Bat glare that sends him into flying into Clark's lap. Clark gave Bruce a mad look. Bruce just shrugged.

Diana: What time is it?

John: 11:36 pm

Clark: Let's all head to bed

Bruce: I'll watch the fire

Clark: No need to

Clark used his super breath and blew it out

Bruce: I guess I'm heading to bed.

Shayrea and John head into their tent. Clark and Wally head into theirs. So did Bruce and Diana. They all zip up their tents and get changed for bed.


	2. Night Time on the camping trip

Shayrea and John's tent…

Shayrea: How about we zipper our sleeping bags together and snuggle?

John: Yes and we have a reason it's freezing out

Shayrea and John get changed into their pajamas. They climb into their combined sleeping bags and snuggle.

Shayrea: Ok bored of snuggling

Shayrea gets on top of John and kisses him.

John: We really shouldn't do this.

Shayrea: You're probably right but, I still cold and this the only way I can get warmed up

John: I like the sound of that but, we are going to get caught Clark's got Super hearing and Wally's always just plain nosy.

Shayrea: If we get caught we get caught not the first we were walked in on.

John: Good point

He kisses her and they go into a full make out.

Meanwhile in Bruce's and Diana's tent….

Diana: You promise you won't look when I'm getting changed

Bruce: As long as you don't look at me I won't look at you fair enough

Diana: yes

Bruce and Diana turn their backs to each other and got changed.

Diana was now wearing a silk little red nighty.

Bruce was just wearing his boxers. He got into his sleeping bad and not even looking at Diana

Diana: Bruce you know you can look at me know right

Bruce: I know

Diana: Then roll over silly

Bruce: Why?

Diana: Because I want to see your face when I'm talking to you

Diana real reason is she wanted to see Bruce's reaction of her wearing the nighty

Bruce: (sigh) Fine

Bruce rolled over to see Diana lying there on her sleeping bag wearing a red nighty

Bruce gulped.

Bruce thoughts: _Wow she wearing a nighty ok what every you do don't go to the second part just think clean thought, clean thoughts, clean thou-oh who am I kidding there is no way I am staying out of the second part when I'm in a tent alone…with her wearing..that._

Diana thoughts: _Wow I wonder if he knows I heard him gulp? O boy I hope he can't tell how wet I am for him. Time to do something that will drive him crazy. _

Diana drops her hair clip and reached down to get. She came back up on of her straps had fallen down just enough to show more of breasts than usually.

Bruce thoughts: _O boy I know she did that on purpose. And I just hit part two. That's just great._

Diana thoughts: _I got to tell him something to get him to come closer._

Diana: Bruce can we snuggle I freezing?

Bruce thoughts: _O great she wants to snuggle and I'm in part two. Just great._

Bruce: Sure

Diana moved her sleeping bag over to him and unzipped hers than zipped hers to his sleeping bag. Diana climbed in and turns her backside to him so they were spooning.

Diana thoughts: _Wow is he hard. I hope he can't feel my wetness_

Bruce thoughts: _Wow is she wet. Wait I can feel her than we most likely can feel me. I sure hope not._

Diana: Bruce…

Bruce: Yeah?

Diana: I love you

Bruce just laid there in shock not sure if he heard he right.

Bruce: You said I love you right?

Diana: Yes

Bruce: I love you too Diana.

Diana: I can tell

Bruce thoughts: _I should just play dumb_

Bruce: What do you mean?

Diana: You're hard as a rock

Bruce: Oohhh

Bruce starts to back up. Diana keeps backing up with him.

Bruce: Diana I'm trying to keep away from you.

Diana: I thought you loved me?

Bruce: I do it's just….

Diana: What that you're embarrassed I made you hard and I found out.

Bruce: Yeah (pink face from embarrassment)

Diana: That's ok but, I want to take care of it myself

Bruce: Diana I don't that is such a good idEA!

Diana grabs him

Diana: I want to real Bruce Wayne to come out and play not, Batman, not play boy Bruce just Bruce the sweet and caring one.

Bruce: Were…going to…get…caught.

Diana: Who cares and by who?

Bruce I care…and by Clark… he has super….hearing

Diana: Clark's our friend anyways, it's not like we never walked in on him and Lois in the Medical Bay when she came up to get an interview from him.

Bruce: Good point…and…

Diana: and what?

Bruce: You want Bruce well you got him.

He grabbed her hands and pinned her down. Then kisses her passionately so kisses back with just as much passion. They go into a full make out.

Clark's and Wally's tent… (Don't worry no male and male here)

Wally was fast asleep then he hears a loud groan. Wally's eyes pop open and he sits up.

Wally: Clark did you hear that.

Clark: No whatever it was.

Wally: It came from John's and Shayrea's tent

Clark: I'm guess you want me to use my super hearing to hear if they're ok

Wally: Yes

Clark: Fine

Clark uses his super hearing and picks up on both sides of his ears picks up heartbeats beating rapidly and heavy breathing coming from both tents. Moaning and groaning coming from Shayrea's and John's tent.

Clark: John and Shay are fine. Bruce and Diana I don't know about I hear heavy breathing and there heartbeats are really fast.

Wally: If John and Shay are fine then why did one of them groan?

Clark gives Wally a look that's pretty much saying "think about it"

Wally: Oh their…

Clark: Yeah, you stay put I'm going to check on Bruce and Diana.

Wally: Why do I have to stay put?

Clark: Because If I don't come back in a half hour than you wake up John and Shayrea.

Wally: Oh good idea.

Clark walked out of the tent to over Bruce's and Diana's tent.

Clark: Bruce, Diana you two ok?

Of course they didn't hear them they were too much into each other. Clark unzips the tent and walked in to make sure they were alright.

Clark: You guys O...K?

Clark walked into the tent and saw Diana riding Bruce like he was a horse and she was a cowgirl. Then both of them stop when they realize someone's in the tent with them. Bruce grabbed the extra blanket next to the sleeping bags and hands it to Diana. Diana covered her top part Bruce and her bottom parts were covered by the sleeping bags. Clark looked away with a red face.

Clark: Sorry did think you guys would be doing that….um… I guessing you guys are a thing now?

Diana: Yes we are and can you leave this is weird.

Clark: With pleasure and before I leave ahhh… You ok Bruce you look at little out of breath?

Bruce just smiles at his friend

Bruce: …..yeah…I am...

Clark leaves once Diana hears the tent zip up she goes back to riding Bruce.

Bruce: (moans) I…told…(moans)..you we would get….c-c-caught (moans).

Diana: Bruce? (stops riding him)

Bruce:….Yeah?...

Diana: Shut up and get in me now

Bruce: As my Princess commands me

Bruce flips Diana over so he was on top and they go back into a full make out.

Clark walks into Wally's and his tent and zips it up. Wally sits up and looks at Clark.

Wally: Well?

Clark: Their fine just having a little fun

Wally eyes widened

Wally: You Bats and Wondy are finally together?

Clark: Yes

Wally: I'm so happy for them.

Clark: Same here and now go to sleep.

Wally doesn't answer

Clark: Wally?

Clark turns to see Wally fast asleep.

Clark thoughts: _His sugar rush is gone or he wouldn't be asleep yet._

Clark closes his eyes and falls asleep.

John's and Shayrea's tent...

Fast asleep snuggling with each other

Bruce's and Diana's tent….

Diana: Bruce! (Diana cums)

Bruce: DIANA! (Bruce cums)

Diana and Bruce lye there in each other's arms.

Diana: Bruce?

Bruce: (hum)

Diana: How did I do?

Bruce: Why do you want to know?

Diana: It was my first time.

Bruce eye widened.

Bruce: Diana I'm so sorry I didn't mean to take your girlhood away

Diana: Bruce its ok I was ready and I'm glad it was you that did it.

Bruce: Really how come?

Diana: Because I love you and that made it even more special

Bruce: That's sweet Diana very sweet and I love you too.

Diana: Can you answer my question now?

Bruce: Sure. You did fantastic! I never had an orgasm that intense before and I think your right me loving you just made it even more special.

Diana: So I did well?

Bruce: Yes you did.

Diana: Good and again you're my first but, I had a blast.

Bruce didn't answer

Diana: Bruce?

Diana looks over to see him falling asleep.

Diana: Bruce?

Bruce jumps when he hears his name.

Bruce: Yeah?

Diana: Can you snuggle?

Bruce: Yeah

Diana puts her back to his front so there spooning. Then Bruce put his arm around her waist and pulls her close. They fall asleep together.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Bath time and loving<strong>


	3. Bath Time and Loving

The next morning Diana woke up to find Bruce not lying next to her.

Diana thoughts: _Figures_

Diana got dressed and walked out of the tent. To see everybody sitting there talking when Breakfast was cooking. Diana walked over and sat next to Bruce. Bruce put his arm around Diana. Diana moved closer. John and Shayrea were surprised when they saw that.

Shayrea: Ok did I and John miss something?

John: Yeah did we?

Diana: Oh nothing Bruce and I are just dating now.

John: That's something not nothing!

Shayrea: When did this happen?

Bruce: Last night

Shayrea: More details

Diana: We found out we had feelings for each other.

Shayrea: How did that come up?

Diana: I got cold and asked Bruce if we could snuggle

John: Ahhh Bruce you agreed to this?

Bruce: Yeah I didn't want her to freeze it was cold last night.

John: Sure that's the reason.

When the girls kept talking. John leaned over and whispered this into his ear

John: Ok what was she doing or wearing to turn you on?

Bruce: She was wearing a little red nighty nothing much.

John: Nothing much your crazy Diana in a nighty really?

Bruce: Yeah and wow did she look hot.

John: So did Shayrea last night in her's.

Shayrea: So what happened after you guys were snuggling

That's when John and Bruce were listening again. So were Clark and Wally.

Diana: We told each other we love each other.

Wally: Wait Bats said I love you?

Diana: Yes.

Shayrea: That's all

Diana shook her head then leaned over and whispered the rest to Shayrea.

Diana: I found he was really hard for me

Shayrea: Ok he really loves you a lot.

Diana: I know

Shayrea: So then what happened?

Diana: Things got a hot there.

Shayrea: You mean you and Bruce did…

Diana: Yes

Shayrea: So how was your first time?

Diana: Awesome

Shayrea: I'm happy for you and Bruce.

Diana: Thank you

Shayrea: So anything else happen I should know about?

Diana: Clark walked in on us

Shayrea: O boy

Diana: After Clark left we just kept going

Shayrea: That's good glad your first time wasn't spoiled.

Diana: I asked him how I did and he said I did fantastic and that I gave him the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

Shayrea: Really?

Diana: Yes

Shayrea: Hum

Diana: That's not all but, you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you?

Shayrea: Promise

Diana: Ok I saw Bruce's package and he's packing

Shayrea: Diana if he was your first how do you know?

Diana: Hello statue on home island no clothes on and some of them are men statues.

Shayrea: huh?

Clark: Breakfast it ready

Shayrea and Diana stop talking pick up there breakfeast

After breakfast they clean up.

John: How about we go for a hike it's a nice day?

Wally: I'm game how about you guys and girls?

Clark and Bruce decided to go. Diana and Shayrea wanted to stay put.

Diana: I really want to wash up

Shayrea; Same here

Clark: You can wash up later after a workout.

Bruce: yeah

Shayrea: Alright I'm coming how about you Diana?

Diana: I guess so

After about an hour of hiking they headed back to camp.

Diana: Ok now I want to wash up.

Wally: Where?

Diana: I'll use the water fall and the little pond behind the cave. No peeking!

Wally: Alright got you.

Shayrea: Let us know when your done

Clark: Us?

Shayrea: John and I are going to be in your tent _"busy"_ so, don't forget to knock.

Wally: Knock where it's a tent!

Shayrea: Just don't open up the tent ok

Wally: Alright

Shayrea pulled John towards their tent.

Diana: Again no peeking! Bruce you coming?

Bruce just stood there with a red face.

Clark looked away and whistled a little tune.

Wally (whispered to Bruce): Go on you know you want to and we won't peek.

Bruce gave Wally a smirk and ran after Diana. Clark and Wally just looked at each other and laughed quietly. They then went to find some firewood.

Meanwhile…..

Bruce finally got to the cave and the waterfall. He saw Diana in the water already. The water was just covering her breasts.

Diana: You going to join me or you going to stand there?

Bruce got undress and put his clothes where Diana's were. Then jumped in and swam over to Diana.

Diana: Glad you wanted to join me.

Bruce: Me too.

Diana: By the way why didn't you tell me?

Bruce: Tell you what?

Diana: That your packing

Bruce face turns really red at that. Diana just laughs.

Bruce: Why didn't you tell me you were a triple D?

Diana thoughts: _How did he know my bra size_?

Diana: How did you know?

Bruce: World's Greatest Detective

Diana: Uh-huh Sure.

Bruce: Also I saw your bra this morning lying on your luggage.

Diana: That so.

Bruce: So why did you want me to join you?

Diana: To have some fun why else?

At that Bruce and Diana go into a full make out.

After a half an hour. Bruce and Diana finished washing and fooling around; they got dressed. They headed back to camp.

Diana: Clark or Wally one of your guys turns.

Wally zips down towards the water and comes back in 2 minutes.

Wally: Done with mine. Thank god for super speed

Clark then zips off and does the same thing in 2 minutes and 59 seconds.

Clark: Who's going to tell Shay and John it's their turn?

Wally: I'll do it.

Wally walked over to the tent.

Wally: John, Shay were done stop fucking each other and get taking a showers.

Shayrea and John came out a few minutes later and go to the cave. They came back in an hour. To find everybody sitting around the fire laughing and telling stories. Tomorrow was there last day. After dinner they talked and laughed some more. Diana fell asleep. Bruce picked her up and cared her back to they're tent. He put her in her pajamas then put her to bed.


	4. Midnight, full bladder, and scared

Diana wakes up to find her wearing her pj's and in bed but, she doesn't remember getting changed. Diana looks over at Bruce to see him fast asleep.

Diana thoughts. _"He looks so cute. He must have put me to bed and changed me. That's very sweet of him."_

Diana then realized she had to go to the bathroom. She got up unzipped the tent she saw how dark it was. She zipped it back up. She for once was scared to go outside in the dark into the woods that were in Gotham but, she really had to go to the bathroom Diana decided to wake up Bruce.

Diana: Bruce….Bruce…

Bruce wakes up to see Diana over him.

Bruce: Yeah?

Diana: Come with me

Bruce: Where to?

Diana: Woods I have to go and I'm scared

Bruce: Really?

Diana: Yes really, please! You must have to go too.

Bruce: I can hold it until morning.

Diana: Water, rain dripping, waterfalls.

Bruce; Are you trying to make me have to go?

Diana: Yes is it working?

Bruce: It usually won't but, right now it is. Come on.

Bruce and Diana walk towards the woods.

Diana: Ok you won't look right?

Bruce: Again what I said before I won't look at you if you don't look at me.

Diana: Fine

Diana walked over to a tree and swatted down slipped off her panties the peed. Bruce walked in the opposite direction then walked over to a tree. Unzipped his zipper then pulled himself out then peed. Then Diana slipped her panties once she was finished and went to find Bruce. Diana kept walking until she saw Bruce. She turned away to give him some privacy. Bruce knew she was there but, at least she wasn't looking. Bruce zipped himself up. Then turned towards Diana.

Bruce: Ready to go.

Diana: Yeah I need someplace to wash my hands

Bruce: There's a creek up ahead

Diana: Alright

When they got to the creek they washed their hands. Then went back to bed. Diana zipped up the tent. Bruce slipped off his jeans, shirt, socks, and shoes. Diana decided it was too hot to wear a nighty. So she slipped off her night and her slippers so, the only thing she was wearing was a thin pair of lace panties and a thin lace bra. Bruce was just wearing his boxer. Bruce turned to get back inside his sleeping bag then he saw Diana. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Diana smirked at his reaction. Diana eyes wandered his body she finally looked at his boxers. Diana saw a bulge she walked over to Bruce. She pushed him down on the sleeping bag. Then moved to his boxers. She pulled them down and slipped them off so he was naked under her. Diana looked at his member. She looked up at him with a smirk.

Diana: My aren't we happy.

Bruce just chuckles

Then he pulls Diana down and strips her clothes off. Bruce feels Diana wetness.

Bruce: Diana are you wet for me?

Diana: Only for you

Bruce: Well in that case how about we cut right to the part where we join together?

Diana: Oh yes. Instead of slow and gentle can we do fast and hard?

Bruce: You sure it's only your second time?

Diana: I'm sure

Bruce: Alright you want hard and fast you got it.

Diana didn't know what he meant by that until he slammed himself into her. Almost blacked out there and then. Bruce almost did too. Diana floated little off the sleeping bag by the feeling. Bruce went with her. Diana landed back on the sleeping bag. Bruce started to thrust hard. Diana was trying not to moan loudly so the other wouldn't hear but, she didn't know how long she last with him slamming into her like that. It felt so good he made her feel not so empty. Bruce didn't know how long he would last probably not long she was just so tight. He loved it. Soon they both come and Bruce pulled himself out of Diana. They fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<strong> <span>The Last Day<span>**


	5. Last day

Last day  
>Bruce woke up the next morning to find Diana on top of him and the league looking at him.<p>

Bruce:"Ahhh good morning."

Diana:"Oh good morning ready to go again."

Bruce:"Ahhh Diana the league is right behind you."

Diana almost sat up but, Bruce pulled her back down realizing her top was gone. Diana turned her head.

Diana:"Umm good morning?"

Wally:"Yeah Hi sleepy heads."

Bruce:"Can you guys leave for a few minutes?"

Shayrea:"So you guys can shack it up I don't think so."

Diana:"Actually to get dressed."

The league turns right around and leaves zipping up the tent. Diana got off of Bruce then started to get dressed. Bruce was just still lying there watching her get dressed. Diana looked at him then threw his shirt at him.

Diana:"Get dressed."

Bruce:"Fine."

Diana then when she turned around to get her top she saw Bruce pulling on his boxers and his length. Diana smirked then her smirk went away as soon as his boxers covered his length. They finished getting dressed and walked out to meet the league.

Bruce:"Sorry about that."

Clark:"Sure you are."

Diana blushed and Bruce gave him a smirk

They packed up and spent the day at the lake swimming and relaxing. Until it was time for the long drive back to the manor.


End file.
